


Dear Fenrir, my saviour

by eminahinata



Series: 30vicios: Tabla Universal [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Children of Earth (Season 3), post-Miracle Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Dime, Ianto Jones, ¿qué estás dispuesto hacer por Jack? </p>
<p>Todo, pensó. Pero suponía que ella ya lo sabía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Fenrir, my saviour

**Author's Note:**

> **Parte de:** Tabla Universal - #1. Un día antes  
>  **Notas:** ¡Hola! La verdad es que me inspire bastante, lo cual es bueno. Ya necesitaba escribir algo, ¡mi cabeza no soportaba más todas esas ideas peleando una contra la otra! El título es parte de la canción Wolf Song de Patrick Wolf. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Ianto Jones alzo la vista al cielo nublado característico de Londres, la llovizna cayendo sobre su rostro que desde aquel momento no había envejecido ni un centímetro. La única prueba de su existencia (o lo que quedaba de ella) era esa cicatriz en su mejilla derecha. Esa cicatriz que le recordaba que había muerto y que por un largo tiempo tendría que seguir así.

Con nuevas fuerzas siguió su camino al pequeño café en una tranquila esquina en aquella caótica ciudad, su compañera ya esperándolo en el lugar habitual. Kate Stewart alzó su copa como saludo al verlo dirigirse a la mesa.

—Kate.

—Ianto —sonrió la mujer—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—En lo que cabe bastante bien —se encogió de hombros, dejando su abrigo negro en el respaldo de la silla y haciendo un gesto a la joven camarera—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, cómo va todo?

—Nah, ya sabes —movió su mano libre queriendo abarcar el lugar—. UNIT, la Reina y más y más convenciones de comic-con seguidas en la ciudad.

—Un día eso ya no tendrá el mismo resultado—señaló innecesariamente, aceptando el café que la joven le dejaba en la mesa.

—Lo sé —suspiró, viéndolo bajo sus pestañas. Él decidió ignorarla—. ¿Cómo está tu hermana y su familia?

—Ellos están bien. Dave entró al equipo de soccer a pesar de que Johnny quería que entrara al de rugby y Mica tendrá su primer solo en la obra del Cascanues.

—Debe ser difícil.

—Lo es —concedió. No era fácil ver a su hermana y su familia desde lejos, queriéndolos proteger de todas sus decisiones.

—La hija de Cooper está cada vez más grande —dijo intentando sonar casual.

Pero él ya lo sabía. Había sido un día antes que los había visto: la razón de porque tenía que mantenerse en las sombras. Ross Tyler, _Bad Wolf_ , se lo había advertido.

_—No es el momento. No todavía, Ianto Jones._

Suspiró, tomando de su copa humeante. El sabor era un poco aceptable.

—Los vi ayer —dijo, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla roja. Kate fijo sus ojos castaños en su rostro—. A Jack y Gwen.

—Ianto…—susurró con un tono maternal.

—Han pasado cinco años en la tierra —y 357 para mí,  pensó sombríamente— y ellos ya aprendieron a seguir adelante —volteó a ver al exterior a través de la ventana—. Han crecido y madurado. Se han vuelto en verdaderos héroes. Han aprendido a amar nuevamente… Quisiera poder hacer lo mismo.

—En algún momento…

—Lo sé —cortó, no queriendo escuchar el resto. Dolía demasiado las palabras—. Sólo que parece demasiado lejos, Me preguntó como lo han soportado Jack y el Doctor.

—Supongo que es el amor —dijo, su mirada perdida en el vacío—. Mi padre me contaba cosas sobre el Doctor. Las sombras en su rostro y las miradas melancólicas de las cuales fue testigo. Dijo que eso sólo lo causa el amor. Y son las mismas que he visto en Jack —una suave sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la mujer mayor.

Él vio lo que quedaba de su café.

Amor.

—No es el momento. No todavía, Ianto Jones.

La lluvia en el exterior se hizo más fuerte, las personas corriendo buscando refugio y los más preparados extendiendo sus paraguas. La vida seguía en Londres, pero él estaba estancado en el mismo tiempo y lugar. Un punto fijo, dijo Bad Wolf.

* * *

Cuando había despertado todo a su alrededor era blanco, cegándolo y llenándolo de un miedo profundo que en contadas ocasiones había sentido. Se había puesto de pie, sintiendo el suelo pero no poder verlo, el aire (o lo que creía que era aire) llegando poco a poco a sus pulmones. Todo a su alrededor era blanco, todo lo contrario a lo que estuvo vagando durante un tiempo antes de explotar la brecha con él dentro, salvando a Jack de un destino inapropiado para su vida.

—Ianto Jones… Te amo.

Se estremeció, girando en su eje buscando la dirección de la voz, esa voz que lo había −ha− atormentado y amado con la misma intensidad. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, las lágrimas acumulándose en las esquinas, el sonido de su corazón acelerado siendo el único en sus oídos. Dolía tanto, las ratas en su estómago devorando todo a su paso, sin piedad o remordimiento. Al final había conseguido lo que quería, pero lo había dejado ir porque lo amaba y eso dolía tanto.

Y Jack, oh, Jack.

Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

—Tu amor es grande, Ianto Jones —dijo una voz que parecía venir de todas partes—. Es tu mayor fortaleza, pero tu mayor debilidad. Como cualquier ser humano.

Tomo aire (lo cual era ridículo, porque está muerto) y borró la evidencia de su rostro.

El silencio volvió a llenar el espacio.

—Pero eres un punto fijo en el tiempo, tal como Jack —volvió a decir la voz ligeramente femenina. Entonces, poco a poco, la imagen borrosa de una mujer rubia apareció frente a él, lo único claramente perceptible fueron los ojos que brillaban en oro.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró, sintiéndose extrañamente cálido.

—Tengo varios nombres, pero la mayoría me conoce por Bad Wolf —frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. Algo en el fondo de su mente lo molestaba. Él debía saber, estaba seguro, lo había leído en algún lugar.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —vio lo que parecía una sonrisa extendiese en el rostro de la mujer que se hacía cada vez más visible en el espacio en blanco.

—Dime, Ianto Jones, ¿qué estás dispuesto hacer por Jack?

Todo, pensó. Pero suponía que ella ya lo sabía.

* * *

La primera vez que había muerto (bueno, tercera vez en realidad) fue en una galaxia millones años luz separada de la Tierra.

Había estado en un planeta pequeño, ocultándose entre las sombras que producían dos soles en un cielo purpura, caminando entre cuerpos más altos y robustos de pieles grises. Él tenía que encontrar a una pequeña joven omega, llamada Jinx, y llevarla al punto X a salvo. Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero como su vida era su vida, no terminó como se _suponía_ que debía ser.

La encontró siendo arrastrada por un macho alfa de aspecto desagradable, su forma humanoide alzándose intimidatoriamente sobre la pequeña de Jinx, en un callejón en donde era esperado por el que sería el cliente de la compra. Hizo una mueca, un poco aliviado al saber que los humanos no eran los únicos en cometer semejante cosa.

—Aquí está —escupió el macho alfa en su lengua. El otro pasó sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de la niña, juzgándola por un momento antes de asentir y hacer un gesto al otro que lo acompañaba para acercarse a la atemorizada niña

Fue cuando decidió actuar (y más tarde cuando despertara con el peor dolor de cabeza de la _historia_ de su existencia, entonces cuestionaría las opciones de su vida), sacando con facilidad el arma de su gabardina y saltando como bien lo haría el Capitán Jack Harkness. La primera bala dio en su blanco, derribando al que se acercaba a la niña y provocando una pequeña distracción para acercarse y golpear al siguiente con un puño justo en el rostro, un segundo después volviendo a usar su arma contra el grandote que se lanzaba contra él.

Que no digan que James Bond no le enseño algo. James Bond es el _mejor_.

—Vamos —dijo tomando de la muñeca a Jinx, los grandes ojos esmeraldas viéndolo con miedo, para salir corriendo hacia la multitud hasta ese momento ajena a lo que ocurría.

Pronto se vieron seguidos por el grandote desagradable y él sólo pudo pensar en _Terminator_ , porque, ¿en serio? ¡La bala no le había si quiera rozado la piel grisease! Maldita sea la ciencia ficción. Culpaba a Rhi por ello. Corrieron esquivando a todos en la calle principal, introduciéndose entre los callejones de aquel sector pobre, queriendo despistar a su depredador. Se detuvo, viendo a su alrededor hasta que se topó con lo que parecía ser una estructura abandonada.

—Por aquí —susurró, jalando un poco a la niña para que lo siguiera. El lugar seriamente necesitaba renovación. Y algo de limpieza.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó la niña cuando ambos estuvieron escondidos entre algunos muebles polvorientos. Él volteó a verla por un largo segundo.

—Toma esto —le extendió un collar con una llave en el—. Póntelo alrededor del cuello, baja la voz y no te lo quites por ninguna razón, ¿entendido?

La niña lo observó con mezcla de recelo y curiosidad, antes de posar sus grandes ojos en la mano extendida que se dirigía a ella. La vio tragar saliva (o al menos eso creía) y extender su mano frágil hacía la suya más grande.

—¿Cómo es que… —susurró, nuevamente sus ojos posados en su rostro—, hablas en una lengua que nunca he escuchado pero aun así puedo entenderte con tanta claridad?

Él sonrió con cierta ironía.

—Los misterios del universo, supongo —dijo, consiente que la respuesta no satisfacía a la niña. Era una broma privada, después de todo.

Un ruido en la puerta los alerto, por lo que hizo un gesto a la niña para que se colocara el collar y pronto la niña desapareció de la esquina de su ojo. El filtro de espacio fue una de las cosas que pudo recuperar de Torchwood y Jack poco después de regresar de la muerte. La puerta fue derribada sin mayor esfuerzo, un fuerte gruñido arremetiendo en el silencio y fuertes pisadas inundando el lugar.

Se escabullo por el suelo, haciendo un poco de ruido para llamar la atención del humanoide en su dirección, quién se lanzó con un alarido enfurecido sin miramientos. Él logro esquivarlo, rodando y, acostado en su espalda, alzó su arma disparando a quema ropa. Él había querido decir “Hasta la vista, baby”, pero se contuvo. No más referencias de _Terminator_ , se prometió. El macho alfa gruño, tropezándose contra una columna, derrumbándola y cayendo al suelo sin más, ocasionando que esas vibraciones terminaran que la estructura inestable del techo cayera sobre él.

—Oh, mierda —fue lo único que logro pronunciar cuando una viga cayo verticalmente sobre él, atravesando su pecho y llevándolo a una oscuridad que temía acostumbrarse rápidamente.

Cuando hubo despertado con el peor dolor de cabeza en la historia de su vida, fue recibido con los mechones morados que caían de la cabeza de Jinx, los grandes ojos esmeraldas abiertos cómicamente por la sorpresa y el shock.

—¿Quién eres? —pronunció con voz diminuta—. ¿ _Qué_ eres?

—Boe, puedes llamarme —dijo luego de una pausa, sentándose para luego pararse y extenderle una mano a la niña aun sorprendida—. Vamos. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Y Jinx tomo su mano.

* * *

Luego de Jinx hubo más y más y los años pasaron como arena entre sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo tan lentos como la tortura que era realmente.

En algún momento se topó con el Doctor, otra imagen de la que él podía recordar haber visto a través de la pantalla cuando Jack lo llamó desde la TARDIS hace tanto tiempo, ocasionando que éste se tensara por un momento, como si supiera lo que realmente sucedía. Pero eso tampoco le extraño, después de todo era el Doctor.

—Doctor —hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, ambos sentados en un bar en el siglo IL.

—Jones, Ianto Jones —dijo el Señor del Tiempo, viendo al vacío a pesar de que su mirada se posaba en él. Sonrió tras su copa.

—No ahora. No en éste momento —dijo—. Algunos me conocen por Boe…

—Boe… —susurró, sus ojos brillando en lo que parecía el reconocimiento antes de que una lenta sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro—. Debí imaginar que no podía ser Jack el que hiciera todo eso.

No dijeron palabra cuando una muchacha de cabello rojo apareció gritando al extraterrestre, dándole la perfecta oportunidad para desaparecer entre las estrellas.

—No es el momento. No todavía, Ianto Jones.

* * *

Llegó a la Tierra cincuenta años después de haber muerto, descubriendo que sólo habían pasado dos años ahí y que de nuevo la humanidad requería ser rescatada, en ésta ocasión de ella misma. Terminó en Buenos Aires, Argentina, como paramédico de Rex Matheson y Esther Drummond.

Le dolió por Jack, porque perdía a otro ser querido en su vida. Vio morir a la hermosa rubia con la mirada perdida en el cielo, su amigo gritándole mientras daba su último aliento de vida, y fue cuando se preguntó qué era lo que Bad Wolf realmente planeaba con ellos, notando la energía que empezaba a rodear el cuerpo de Rex. No tenía sentido, pero ahí estaba.

Y fue demostrado poco después en el funeral de Esther, todos conmemorando el heroísmo que no se haría público, cuando aquella mujer disparó y Rex cayó muerte en el suelo, volviendo a la vida con un sobresalto ante el shock de Jack, Gwen y Rhys; él escondido entre la multitud, siempre pendiente.

Tendría demasiado tiempo para resolver el misterio en el que ahora era un participe activo.

* * *

A veces escuchaba la voz de su padre, torturándolo en las noches que no podía dormir, escondido en alguna habitación del siglo XIV en Francia, remarcando con saña todos sus defectos y _no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, Ianto, nunca lo has sido_.

A veces escuchaba la voz de Tosh, susurrándole cariñosamente, caminando por alguna playa en el siglo XXVII con la arena verde llenando sus zapatos, y riendo con él en los recuerdos inéditos de sus días en Torchwood, un _gracias Ianto, sé qué haces lo correcto_.

A veces escuchaba la voz de Jack, ecos de todo lo que habían vivido y perdido, sentado en un bar bebiendo algo que probablemente lo mataría más tarde en Barcelona (el planeta, no la ciudad española), las palabras _Te amo, Ianto Jones_ como un mantra en su mente perturbada.

A veces eso era suficiente.

A veces no lo era.

* * *

Se encontró con Kate Stewart, hija del Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, en una investigación a finales del 2011 en Centroamérica, en las ruinas de Tikal escondidas en los bosques de Guatemala, armas preparadas para disparar en caso de necesitarlos.

No fue necesario.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó la rubia, sus ojos analíticos viéndolo de arriba y abajo, buscando más armas y sus puntos débiles, entrenada desde una edad temprana, noto con cierto asombro.

—Puedo preguntar lo mismo.

—La cosa es que lo pregunte primero.

—Touché.

Ambos bajaron las armas, viéndose uno al otro.

—Kate Stewart.

—Ianto Jones.

—¿Jones…? —vio como los ojos de la mujer se abrían con asombro, su postura tensándose —. ¿Eres Ianto… el Ianto Jones de Jack?

Entonces lo comprendió.

—UNIT, me imagino.

Al final recuperaron el objeto que transmitía una señal hasta el otro lado del universo, sacándola de entre las ruinas y desactivándola

—¿Jack lo sabe…?

—No es el momento. No todavía.

* * *

—Eres un tipo duro de vencer, ¿no es así? —alzó la vista de la banca en donde se encontraba sentado en el 2037, viendo acercarse la envejecida, pero aún vivaz, figura de Rhys Williams. Sonrió con cierto sarcasmo.

—Eso me han dicho.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por largos minutos, observando el parque cubierto de nieve.

—Anwen acaba de salir de la universidad, decidida a seguir los pasos de su madre y de su tío Jack —dijo Rhys con una sonrisa triste en su rostro—. Jack volvió a salir, pero ha prometido regresar para las fiestas de Navidad. Rex aún se encuentra viajando por el mundo y Gwen se hace cargo de la administración y el entrenamiento de los nuevos en Torchwood con la ayuda de Martha y Mickey.

—Lo sé —susurró—. Los he visto. A todos ellos. A ti.

—¿Cuánto…?

—Trecientos —Rhys soltó un silbido, volteando a verlo por primera vez desde que se sentó a su lado.

—Ha sido bastante largo.

—No tanto como el de Jack.

—Cierto —concedió, sus ojos llenos de una sabiduría que lo sorprendió brevemente—. Todo llegara en su momento, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

* * *

Una de las muertes que realmente quería olvidar era esa cuando fue quemado vivo frente a una audiencia, allá en el siglo XIII, acusado de brujería.

Pero no podía olvidar.

Esa era _su_ verdadera maldición.

* * *

Salvo a Rex Matheson en una misión de éste en Rusia en el 2133, ambos corriendo y refugiándose.

Las guerras eran una verdadera perra.

—Eso ha estado verdaderamente cerca —jadeó el hombre de color, dejándose caer en el suelo. Él observó al hombre que se había vuelto inmortal gracias a Jack.

—Sí. Bastante cerca —Rex la mandó una mirada recelosa.

—No eres estadounidense.

—No. Soy de Gales —el otro hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres?

—Un amigo… —sacó un arma de su cinturón—, de Torchwood.

—¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar, tensándose y buscando a tientas su propia arma.

—Un amigo de Gwen y Jack.

—Jones… —dijo luego de un momento de silencio.

—Ese mismo.

—¿Cómo…?

—Es una larga historia, Rex Matheson —susurró, sonriéndole suavmente.

—Jack… él te extraña todo el tiempo… —dijo, tomándolo de la muñeca.

—Y yo a él —admitió un segundo más tarde.

—No lo hagas esperar mucho tiempo —la seriedad muy presente en esas palabras.

Sonrió suavemente.

—Vamos, Rex, hay alguien que quiero que vuelvas a ver.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de Londres, que cambiaron desde ese momento en que se encontraba en una cafetería en compañía hace tan sólo unas horas para él, aquella sensación de sorpresa un poco más pequeña que las primeras veces que había hecho esto. Todo era tan diferente en el siglo XXXI, pero tenía el mismo aire que lo hacia melancólico.

_Algo_ lo había traído a éste lugar, en ese tiempo, que aún no podía comprender, arrastrándolo hasta un parque con los árboles artificiales, la nieve artificial cayendo sobre él y el resto de la población, tanto humana como no humana.

Se detuvo, alzando la vista hacia el rostro con el que había soñado siempre, los mismos ojos azules viéndolo detenidamente.

—Te he esperado durante 357 años…

—Te he esperado durante toda mi vida.

Desvió los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Te vi un día antes…

—Lo _sé_.


End file.
